I'll Be Mother
by waterrain
Summary: Mycroft was happy that he has little brother. It is going to be a new start for both him and mummy.To forget about father and what life was like before Sherlock was born. Mycroft does not plan to tell Sherlock about father or why mother&father divorced


**I do not own BBC Sherlock. Warning this chapter mentions Physical, Emotional, and Sexual abuse of a child…Mycroft's Point Of View. **

**I'll Be Mother **

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>My mum has just given birth and it's a boy. I'm no longer the only child and that is a good thing. I'm seven years old and I looked up at my mum.<p>

"Mycroft, What do you think your baby brother should be named?"

"Sherlock." I said to her and she smiled faintly at me.

"That sounds like a good name." She informed me.

My mum and father divorced each other about four months ago. I keep on telling myself it is not my fault that it what father did to me that caused the divorce. After all I didn't ask for father to hurt me, call me names, or anything at all.

It had started when I was three years old that was when he started hurting me, calling me names, hitting, and violently shaking me. I didn't tell mummy for I didn't want to upset her.

Mum found out four months ago when she saw bruises covering my arms. She asked me what had happened to me, she was horrified to find out how long it has been going on, mum hugged me, tears running down her cheeks, and I felt guilty for making mum cry. I had wanted it to remain a secret and lie about what had happened to me for I don't her to be sad or feel guilty, but I couldn't for what if father did the same thing to my unborn sibling that is growing inside of mummy. I made a choice and told her the truth instead of a lie.

My father never said a mean word to mum so it had been huge shock to her, but I do not regret telling her the truth for there is no way he is going to possibly harm my unborn sibling or siblings if mum has twins or triplets. Of course there was one thing I will never ever tell her for it would completely break her…. My father had touched me in ways that a father should never ever touch his children when I was just five years old. I read a lot of books and I understand what the books are saying.

I prefer the yelling, name calling, and violence over those horrible perverse touching he did to me. The touching and groping of my body that made me cry out 'Please Stop It' several times, but he never listened to my cries. The physical and emotional abuse did not make me cry or scream…I remained silent along with unmoving whenever he uses violence on me or when he starts calling me several degrading names.

I'm the reason why my newly born brother will not be able to see father, but at least he will not be hurt by him or be touched like I was by him.

I'll make sure to protect Sherlock and keep him from harm's way. He looks so tiny, fragile, and I'm sitting down while holding him. Mum is tired and I'm holding Sherlock carefully in my arms for I do not want to drop him or something. Sherlock was born a few weeks early and he will be looked over to make sure he is completely healthy.

"I'll always be there for you in some way, baby brother." I promised quietly to him. I handed my camera to the Nurse and she took a couple of photos for me before carrying my brother away. Another reason why I wanted some photos was just in case there is a mix up. It rarely happens, but best to safe than sorry. I looked at the photos and smiled to myself for this is a start of something new. I have a baby brother, it will be time consuming for babies need plenty of attention, and to be watched over they could hurt themselves.

"I'm so sorry, Mycroft. I failed to protect you from-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"It's okay. I'll protect Sherlock. I'm his big brother after all." I said gently and mum had tears in her eyes. Every day since she found out what has happened to me, she tells me 'I'm so sorry, Mycroft', breaks down crying, and my heart clenches each time for being the reason that mummy cries. "It is best to move on. You have another son and I have a little brother to watch over. Sherlock will be a fresh start."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


End file.
